


Crazy

by Pegasister60



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Escapism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Murder, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: Who's crazy?The one who can't cope...or maybe...the one who slits throats?The one who writes novels or the one who laughs at the scars?(Happy birthday Touko!)





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve6262](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve6262/gifts).



She was crazy.

She had been called such her whole life, despite doing nothing to warrant it.

_She_ was crazy.

_She_ acted on vile impulses with _her_ scissors, _she_ deserved it.

She was crazy.

She attempted to ignore this and survive the hurricane her pen conjured, her art her escape from the truth.

_She_ was crazy.

_Her_ form of expression was bolder and spoke volumes about _her_ desires.

She was crazy.

How could she delude herself over and over by thinking she had a chance with him?

_She_ was crazy.

_She_ was more than happy to indulge _herself_ with fantasies.


End file.
